Exile of A Hero
by darthacerbus
Summary: What if Naruto was exiled and was followed by two of his friends and a traitor? and What if on the Journey Naruto gained tremendous power? Definite Naru/Hina Sasu/Oc Tsu/Jir M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Exile of a Hero Followed by Brothers

"Naruto!!" The pink banshee yelled. The aforementioned blonde turned around beaten and bloodied with an unconcious Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Ah hello Sakura-Chan," Naruto said.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke from his shoulder and set him gently on the ground she stood back up and delivered an unexpected punch to Naruto's gut.

"YOU FILTHY ANIMAL WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN MY MOTHER WAS RIGHT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DEMON!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs turning the heads of the hokage, Tsunade.

"Sakura Haruno, you are now under arrest for breaking sandaime's law, ANBU take her let Ibiki have his fun," Tsunade said with a gleam in her eye.

"WHAT!, TSUNADE-SAMA I AM DOING THE VILLAGE A FAVOR BY GETTING RID OF THIS DEMO--" Sakura tried to say but Tsunade interrupted

"If you wish to live I suggest you don't finish that sentence pinky," The Gondaime said letting her killer intent floor the genin.

"H-Hai," Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke was just busy thinking over what was going on in his head "_What's going on? why did Sakura call Naruto a demon? I mean sure we all know that the adults basically hate Naruto but that couldn't be because they think he is a demon that is just ridiculous...Wait October tenth was Naruto's birthday and the same day as the kyuubi attack...OH MY GOD Naruto contains the kyuubi no kitsune._

Sitting up he sees Sakura being taken away by the ANBU leaving just the Gondaime Hokage, Naruto who looks like he is bleeding..."OH MY GOD Nii-san WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU."

Tsunade seeing that Sasuke was a awake saw that Naruto was bleeding from a slowly healing wound in his upper right chest area " NO!" Tsunade started seeing Nawaki and Dan's deaths in her mind. "I will not lose my son, no never again."

Her palms started glowing a bluish-green with healing chakra. "Damn it this looks like an upper ranked jutsu imbued with lightning...SASUKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF HE DIES."

Sasuke just broke down and quietly sobbed not wanting to see his new found brother to die.

"Huh what where am I," Naruto said.

He started to look around and saw he was in an all to familiar sewer.

**"Well well well it's awake, come kit we have much to discuss," **a loud and booming voice said

Curious to what his tenant would want to talk to HIM about he slowly walks towards the large cage.

**"I think you should know the truth behind the attack on Konoha." **the kyuubi boomed through the bars

"That demon almost killed the young Uchiha and YOU want to leave him to his own I say we do what should've done when that THING was created," The old council member suggested.

"And what would that be Homura," Tsunade said quickly tiring of this old mans ignorance.

"Execution," Homura stated like it was the most natural thing in the world to see.

"Exile," said most of the council which Naruto had shown that he wasn't a demon.

Tsunade hearing this conclusion just had come to the conclusion that Konoha wasn't worth saving.

"I hereby resign as Konohagakure Gondaime Hokage," Tsunade stated with undisguised hatred in her voice.

"Now Tsunade don't be rash," Homura said as the door slammed shut.

'_How dare they do this to Naruto,' _Tsunade thought as she was walking down the hall back to the Hokage's office. "_He is the Minato's son for Kami's sake."_

**Back with Sasuke**

At the moment Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at a sleeping Naruto's bedside

"Naruto, I'm sorry my brother for what has happened to you." Sasuke said softly looking at his brother with pain in his eyes.

'_I promise you Naruto I will follow you and earn your forgiveness' _Sasuke thought while slowly drifting off to sleep.

A lonely Chunin was walking down to his students favorite ramen stand to see a couple of civilians holding down the daughter of Teuchi, Naruto's favorite ramen chef.

"What is it girlie you service a demon, but you wont even "service" us Kami-fearing men?" One of the men asked the girl they were holding down.

"HELP HELP PLEASE SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Ayame yelled.

Charging his legs with chakra Iruka took off in a blur. "Let her go!" He shouted as he basically used the man holding her down as a foot stop to slow himself down.

Planting his hand onto the ground he quickly dispatched the man into a wall of a house. Grabbing a kunai he threw it at the man to pin his shirt to the building and quickly dispatched of the rest of the group the same way.

"Ayame-Chan are you ok?" Iruka voiced with concern.

"Yes thank you but I just need to get a good nights sleep thank you again Iruka," Ayame said with tears still in her eyes.

Looking her up and down making sure she wasn't bleeding saw that her left leg was cut with assassin's wire _"A shinobi did this!' _Iruka thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Divine Truth

Divine Truth

*Sorry for the long wait I was arrested and part of my sentencing was not to be allowed back on the internet until further notice I'm writing this from my house on my F'ed up computer cuz I didn't have internet service at all so hope u like this new chapter and I accept any ideas for who Kakashi and Shikamaru hook up with :D*

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with J.K. Rowling or Masashi Kishimoto I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Naruto so enjoy.

"Ayame, did you see who wrapped you up in wire?" Iruka asked the distraught woman.

"No, I just felt a kunai against my throat and then I was wrapped up in that wire," Ayame said trying to stay calm.

"Ok, Ayame lets go," Iruka said powering his legs to prepare to jump to the roof of the nearby store.

Leaping up to the roof, he took off towards the Hokage's tower at full speed.

Arriving at the tower he saw Tsunade going towards her sake "Tsunade-sama, I need your help!" Iruka Yelled.

"What— WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Tsunade looked back and saw Iruka holding a crying and near unconcious Ayame.

"I found her being attacked by several civilians and I believe a shinobi," Iruka said, trying to calm himself down.

"Damn this village," Tsunade said charging her healing hand jutsu (need the name of that jutsu).

KYUUBI'S CHAMBER

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"**It was a man that had the sharingan and a man that smelled of snakes that summoned me and killed my wife and kits they wore Konoha hitai-ites (spelling?) and I assumed that they went back to Konoha I traveled there to exact my revenge, but your father, the yondaime sealed me into you," **the Kyuubi said.

"NANI!!!!" Naruto yelled, "the yondaime was my father?"

Then a voice said from behind him.

"Yes, my son, I am your father, me, Minato Namikaze." The supposedly deceased blonde said.

Naruto being surprised jumped into the air grabbing onto a hanging down light.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA good one Minato I didn't think he would scare that easily but you won the bet," **the large demon said tossing the laughing blonde a VERY large coin at him.

"HEY NO NO THAT'LL KILL ME AGAIN!" Minato screamed, " **RASENGAN." **

A Large ball of blue and white chakra swirled to life in Minato's hand that he thrust upward at the falling coin, shattering it.

"**NOOOOOOOOO THAT WAS MY MOST VALUABLE DEMON COIN," **the Kyuubi said.

"Oh calm down Kyuu-chan," A red-headed woman said coming up from behind them.

"**But Kushina-Chan he destroyed my coin**," Kyuubi said.

"YOU THREW IT AT ME YOU OVERSIZED FLEABAG!" Minato screamed.

"**You wanted it though!" **Kyuubi screamed back at him.

Kyuubi and Minato continued screaming back and forth and Naruto was still swinging from the light on the ceiling and didn't notice the red headed woman appeared behind him with a kunai slicing the light cable disconnecting the light from the ceiling, causing Naruto to fall to the floor.

"wha--- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH OUCH KISU THAT HURT BAKA-JERO," Naruto yelled at her.

"Naruto don't talk to your mother like that," Minato said with a slight smile on his face.

"My….mother?" Naruto said confused.

"Yes, Naruto I'm your mother Kushina Uzumaki," she said with tears in her eyes.

"BULLSHIT MY MOTHER IS DEAD DAMN YOU!" Naruto yelled and stormed off into the corridors.

Minato, Kushina, and Kyuubi share a look and start after Naruto.

"Naruto come back please let us explain," Minato tried to scream after Naruto, but he wouldn't stop running away.

Tsunade's Office

Tsunade didn't have much trouble healing Ayame's injuries, but now she was on a warpath wanting to kill everyone in the village. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to destroy the village that her grandfather and uncle built.

"So Iruka do you want to come with me and Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked with some confusion.

"Well the Council has decided to exile Naruto and I have resigned as hokage and plan to leave," Tsunade explained.

"Well I see Naruto as my son Tsunade," Iruka said as he fingered his kunai.

"As do I Iruka," Tsunade said as she picked up her sake.

*Sigh* "So where are we going to go to?" Iruka asked the inebriated blonde.

"Well, I was thinking sand, but they are allies to this accursed place," Tsunade explained.

"Damn, well Naruto always said he had friends in the Country of Waves, we could go there couldn't we?" Iruka wondered.

Silence echoed throughout the room until a masked figure appeared behind Iruka carrying a little orange book that had a picture of a man chasing a woman on it.

"Tsunade-sama I heard that Naruto returned with Sasuke," the figure gasped out.

"Yes, Kakashi, he has and his thanks was to be exiled from Konohagakure," the drunk blonde sloshed.

"WHAT!" Kakashi screamed out.

"Yes and I am no longer your hokage I have decided to leave with my Grandson and rejoin my ex-husband Jiraiya...as has Iruka," Tsunade said lowly.

"But what of Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

"He is fine, a few bumps and bruises but overall fine," Tsunade said with an edge in her voice.

*Sigh* " I promised Minato and Itachi that I would take care of them…"

"WHAT THAT TRAITOR ITACHI-" Tsunade yelled

"You must hear the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre…and the Kyuubi attack," Kakashi said as a sad look entered his eyes.

FLASHBACK

The Uchiha compound was large and a young Itachi was walking by he just made chuunin and he was only ten years old for Kami's sake!

"Itachi, come here my son it is time you learned the secrets of the Uchiha's Great Power the Sharingan," Fugaku Uchiha said.

"Yes Father," the monotonous Itachi said.

They walked to the Main Building of the compound and walked through the large ornate gates up to the door where they took off there shoes and opened the wood and cloth door to see a large scroll in the center of the room on a large pedestal.

"Itachi go up and open the scroll if you can, if you can't then you are not deemed ready by the scroll," Fugaku said to the confused ten year old.

"Yes, Father," Itachi said.

Walking up to the scroll he walked up the two steps to the scroll and placed his hand on the edge of the scroll and pulled gently and, surprisingly, it opened quite easily feeling a sense of joy, he looked at his father who had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Now Son draw some blood and wipe it on the bottom of the scroll below where you see the name Madara Uchiha written and do the summoning jutsu focusing on that name," Fugaku ordered.

"Hai," Itachi complied.

Doing the set of seals faster than the blink of an eye he slammed his hand to the ground screaming **SUMMONING JUTSU **and after a puff of smoke a tall man in light samurai battle armor.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LIVE AGAIN!" the Man screamed.

"Madara my Lord my son, Itachi, has been chosen as the One," Fugaku said as he rushed forward.

"Good we shall start preparing, for the coming destruction of this pathetic village," Madara said.

They walked out of the building after Madara did a quick henge making him look like a civilian.

*Three years later*

"Ugh"

"Get up Itachi you have grown weak as an Uchiha, you are not fit to lead," The formerly nice old man said.

"Why, uncle, why do you do this why do you wish to destroy the hokage and Konoha," Itachi said.

"Because it is in our power to do so," he said (Authors note WHAT THE HECK WAS THE OLD MAN'S NAME LOL)

"Jii-san," Itachi began to stammer, but he collapsed.

PRESENT TIME*

"So let me get this straight the Uchiha were planning on overthrowing the old man and destroy Konoha because they could?" Tsunade said shocked.

"Yes, they were power hungry bastards that wanted everything handed to them like Sasuke, except Itachi he worked and strived for power and was a loyal shinobi, so he went to the only ones that matched the Uchiha in power….The Hyuuga family," Kakashi said with a slight edge.

PAST TIME*

Itachi running to the only place that held safety and power and his beloved fiancé Serai Hyuuga was stopped at the gate of the compound that was as large as his own.

"Stop, state your business," a Guard said from the gate.

"Please I must see Hiashi-sama," Itachi said out of breath.

"State your name," the same guard said.

"Itachi Uchiha,"

"Oh, uh at once sir at once," the Guard stammered.

Following the guard to the room where he knew Hiashi went over the clan business.

"Hiashi-sama you have a guest, sir," The guard said bowing with Itachi behind him.

"Ah, yes come in Itachi my boy," Hiashi said with a smile on his face.

"Sir, this is no social visit I have come to ask you to come with me to the hokage tower there is a matter of internal security that I have found and I stopped here to tell you to come with me I will need your help," Itachi said looking serious.

"At once my boy," Hiashi said.

"Bring some branch and main members as well it will save time," Itachi said.

"As you wish,"

Walking over to the intercom Hiashi got on the PA system and asked for six branch and four main branch members to go to the front gate and wait for him to arrive.

"All right, lets go." Itachi said quickly.

"Yes, lets," Hiashi said just as quickly.

Powering there legs they ran to the gate to see that their contingent already arrived.

"All right men follow us to the hokage tower right away," Hiashi said.

Looking out to the crowd Itachi saw Serai and said, " Serai, you shall not accompany us this is dangerous….even for me."

Seeing a glint in her eye Hiashi walked towards her and knocked her unconcious and leapt to the trees.

Hokage's tower

"So you mean to tell me that Madara Uchiha has been resurrected and he and the Uchiha are planning a coup," Sarutobi said.

"Yes, sir," Itachi said

"Well, to tell you the truth I should have expected this a long time ago," Sarutobi said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi said.

"What do you know about Madara," Sarutobi asked.

"Not much other than that he was the founder of the Uchiha Clan, and the most Powerful

Uchiha that lived," Itachi responded.

Sarutobi turned around and moved back a painting and revealed a safe, " This is where we keep all of our SSS-Class secrets," Sarutobi explained, " Now sit and I will tell you all of the life of Madara Uchiha."

Author's notes: I know I know I dragged it on but when you are on probation you don't have anything else better to do I'm having trouble with my Harry potter story right now so I'm stuck on it but I hope this chapter will satisfy the bloodthirst of my readers…..hopefully :D

Disclaimer: The Characters of this story are owned by Masashi Kishimoto just not all of the plot is his idea :D

Your Author,

Alex Wise


End file.
